Kraken Chemical
Kraken Chemical (Kraken Chemical Industry in concept art) is an antagonistic group from Strider 2, serving as the main enemy force throughout the third stage. Overview Kraken Chemical is a large pharmaceutical companyCapcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 39, and one of several corrupt corporations with ties to Light Sword Cypher and the corrupt world governments that forms itCapcom (February 2000, PlayStation). Strider Hiryû 1&2 (Japanese). Instruction Manual, Pg. 1. Kraken Chemical performs experiments to enhance and modify the human body, and manufacture mechanical and bio-organical weaponry for their contractors. The company appears to be among the organization's closest affiliates, being in charge of all research and experiments performed in their secret Antarctica Research Lab, as well as being likely behind their soldier-enhancing "Superhuman Army Project". Upon discovering the existence of the Antarctica lab, Hiryu infiltrates it in order to put an end to all their researchCapcom (December 1999; Arcade). Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Stage 3 Briefing, as well as to force Grandmaster Meio's allies to reveal themselves.Capcom (September 1999). JAMMA AM Show Game Flyer (English).Capcom (1999). Strider Hiryu 2 Pamphlet (Japanese). Products Kraken Chemical has developed several different projects and products for military use, some of which include soldier bio-engineering, production of armored vehicles, machinery and creation of bio-organic weapons. A number of these creations are seen used to protect the Antarctica Lab itself from intruders. Soldiers The company has developed powerful enhancement drugs in order to create more efficient human soldiers. Their Antarctic Guards are a product of this research, their members having been administered special drugs to increase either their fat or muscle tissue to their limits to serve different purposes. They are also behind the unique Hockey Soldiers, which have been implanted with mechanical jet-propelled skis in their feet to effortlessly move across snow. Both units display the company's logo in their uniforms, indicating they work for the company, possibly as either security personnel or a private army. Machines and Vehicles Kraken Chemical has also developed a number of heavily-armored vehicles and weapons to serve the lab's protection. Most of their creations share a distinctive particularity, in that they are designed in the image of several antarctic and arctic-based lifeforms. Some of the seen (and unseen) machines include: * Penguin Bombs: Penguin-shaped bombs which propel towards enemy targets. * Missile Mobile and Snow Vehicle: Two vehicles manned by members of the Tactical Team forming part of the Antarctic Guards. Both are armored vehicles equipped with a 4-rack missile launcher. The latter is not seen in-game. * Beluga F: A whale-shaped chopper equipped with missile launchers, gatling guns and a powerful laser beam. * Cold Weather Model: A model of Flying Turret which protects the vicinity of the laboratory. * AST Gomafu-1: Not seen in-game. A massive tank shaped like a seal, equipped with a four-missile pod. * Narwhal Submarine: Not seen in-game. A narwhal-shaped attack submarine. * Ashika-β: Not seen in-game. Small sea lion-shaped mini-tanks. Other Experiments Kraken Chemical performs experiments in organic lifeforms in order to create powerful bio-organic weapons with battle capabilities. Two such creatures include: * Frozen Mammoth: A powerful bio-organic weapon created out of a preserved frozen mammoth found in Siberia, ressurected through cybernetic implantsCapcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 40. Besides the sheer strength of its body, it can generate plasma energy in large amounts. * Kraken: A monstrous creature made out of the combination of several marine lifeforms. It was apparently kept in a large glass container before the lab's destruction. The research and development to create gravity-control machines has also been carried out in the Antarctica Lab as well. Researchers of the company are seen conducting tests with an experimental Gravity Core unit installed within the complexCapcom (February 2000, PlayStation). Strider Hiryû 1&2 (Japanese). Mission 3: Infiltrate the Research Facility; Scene 5: Antarctica Lab Gravity Experimental Unit, identical to the one found in the Third Moon. References Category:Groups